Methuselah
about the people this is a new type of vampire called methusalah. these vampires are the creation of Ella. these vampires have barly any weaknesses but to the things that they fear the most or love the most. the vampires are ruled by their queen,Ella. they are more human meaning that they dont have to live on blood and they can eat like normal humans. they live for only as long they want to live meaning it can be decades,centuries, or milleniums. the only why for a human to turn is by draining to point of death then giving their blood to that human to drink , but sometimes its doesn't always work out. the suppose to be turned human may turn into a goul or zombie. the methuselah can have children but only through a blood bond flegdlings they are just turned humans,furries and/ vampires(yes they can become methuselah). they stay in their masters care until 2 decades of learning and training under their care. markings the methuselah have tattoos that show which clan they are in _jenestyles___Tribal_Tattoo_15.jpg|a tattoos of a clan _jenstyles___Tribal_Cross.jpg|another tattoo 12350-designer-tattoo-abstract-star-tribal-tattoos.jpg|a star tattoo wolves_of_ying_and_yang_.png|the wolf methuselah tattoo horse animal tribal tattoos - horse tribal tattoos Flame_Horse_Tattoo_by_dragon_faerie (2).jpg|horse methuselah itattooz-phoenix-tribal-tattoo.jpg|rising phenoix is the main house clan sword_by_undead_embrace.png|the second main house tattoo tribal star tattoo.jpg|the mage methuselah Tribal_Bat_Tattoo_by_Annikki.jpg|ella's clan mark trib heart.jpg|the healing clan Tattoofinder-com-tribal-dragon-tattoo-design-by-artist-phil-merkle-az.jpg|the police mark Gothic_Vampire_Bat_Tattoo_by_Quicksilverfury.jpg|the rogue mark gouls gouls are blood thristy mindless creatures that will contiuously kill humans for blood but the human they feed on DOES NOT turn into a goul in return. zombies these are humans who body that can not accept vampire blood. meaning that the human becomes a infectous creature that will eat humans and will continue to decompose for their bodies fight the blood thats in it,but these types of humans are rare . p.s. the zombies still have their concousness but soon due to decompostion will become mindless killing machines. blood bonds this is what connects to mates together. methuselah can mate with anyone. blood bonds what connects the mates soul together and if one of them die so does the other but sometimes if false love between the two one of them can survive. blood bonds last almost forever. clans The methulselah are always together forming clans there is always an elder or master of each clan. fangless These people have turn their backs on vampirism and try to live a normal life and they do not drink blood nor do they live with a clan. wolf clan and other furry methuselah they are wolf furries who was turned into methuselahs. The wolves have three forms their original, the human and then the wolf. they are mostly like a pack from 2 to 10 people and sometimes more if they get along well.The master is the alpha and they have no elders. Their clan tattoo varies but mainly it is a wolf tattoo. The other furries are different to the way they group but the same in the transforming: original, human, and complete animal. The clan tattoos go with the animal they are but in different variations acording to the clan or they go solo which they have no tattoo. mages these are humans who have gained magical powers. they are very different from the others. they are very ''secretive and will '''not' accept to help others 'unless '''it helps their clan or ''house as they call it. there are two main houses and that is white mage and black mage. there are other smaller houses for each mage in what they specalize in. skills each methuselah has a unique power after they are turned but there is also naturals that everyone gains:telepathy, strength,speed, better vision, and etc. laws *each methuselah can turn 3 people *can not turn children(unless givin permission by the queen) *mustn't turn a human by force( it makes gouls or zombies) *can not tell a human what you are ( the human must figure it out themselves ( if the law is broken the person must come before the queen and recieve punishment) police they are very loyal friends of ella's that help the methuselah and enforce that they don't let any human know about them. they have two markings ella's markings and their clan markings where they live the methuselah live in the new section of the shadow realm and they can no longer be found in any other places because how things changed in the world outside. they have explored the new section but not all of it because of how dangerous the parasitic forest, mist forest, water area, and flat lands are. they were able to tame some of the animals and they were mostly dragons.